


Marshmallows

by LarryLoser



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (not really) - Freeform, Feminine Harry, First Dates, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Sassy Louis, Serious lack of any other characters, Small Food Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryLoser/pseuds/LarryLoser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis goes out to get something sweet but he finds himself bringing home something completely new and lovely</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marshmallows

**Author's Note:**

> This is my little baby oneshot that I've been so insecure about because, shit, it's not like anything I've written before but you know...life
> 
> Sorry for any grammatical mistakes!

Louis is floating aimlessly in a sea of coursework he really should be working on but is too busy procrastinating and commenting on people’s Instagram pictures as if his opinion matters to any of them. He knows it should though because he is superior to all of them, clearly, if his six thousand followers have anything to say in the matter.  But besides the fact that he has far more followers than anyone he knows, Louis is quite lonely, though he will never admit that to anyone if asked. He will gladly say that he’s just waiting for the right person to come along but there’s about sixty thousand other students on campus and there’s surely got to be someone he can learn to like. **  
**

~ **  
**

“Marshmallows, marshmallows, marshmallows,” Louis mumbles, making his way down a fluorescently lit aisle in the Tesco store near his dorm complex. He’s in desperate need of sugar because his favorite contestant on Top Model has been kicked off for having too much of an attitude, fuck that, and needs something sweet to make his insides feel all high on preservatives and shit to make him feel fat. **  
**

 

“Ah! Marshmallows!” He cheers once he sees a shelf full of the fluffy little morsels. He makes his way to grab the bag of mini mallows and just his luck, they’re on the top shelf and far from his reach. If there has ever been a time in his life to hate his height, it would be now. He’s about three inches too short and curses himself as he steadies himself on his tiptoes.

“Almost got ‘em,” He says to himself right as the tip of his finger grazes the bag and as his toe slips out from under him, causing him to fall onto his arse. He really hates cold tiles right now.

“Are you okay?” Someone behind him asks and normally he would just say yes and hide his embarrassed look of shame but when he turns around, he’s kind of glad he hasn’t uttered a word of dismissal yet. The person who spoke is this tall man, boy, who has flouncy brown curls that fall delicately down by the sides of his face and rest gently on his shoulders. And much to Louis’ amazement, the boy has a tiny white bow nestled up in the corner, holding some of the pesky fringe out of the way. The whole look makes the boy’s face look cherubic along with his topaz eyes that are almost an aqua green color at the same time. He looks very sweet and soft and clean.

“Oh, yeah, I’m dandy. I happen to fall on my arse all the time,” Louis says with a lighthearted eyeroll to show that he hasn’t at all been affected by what has happened and the fact that there is a beautiful boy looking at him with a worried expression and his bottom lip tucked under his teeth.

“Maybe you ought to get that checked out, yeah? Don’t want to break a cheek or anything.” The boy replies with a shy smile and Louis lets out a laugh that makes his already hammering heart hammer more. Stupid curly haired boys making him feel this way. Just stupid.

“I think I just might. Thanks for looking out, mate,” The boy smiles once again with a slight nod and then grabs the bag of bloody marshmallows that nearly took Louis’ life.

“For you,” The boy says with a giggle, like an actual flipping giggle that sounds like tinkling bells, handing over the lumpy bag. Louis looks down to grab the bag and notices something light shimmer off of the boy’s nails.

“Is that, do you paint your nails?” Louis asks quietly, his eyes transfixed on the glossy paint on the boy’s nails.

“Oh, um, yes,” He replies quietly and tucks his hands into his sweater quickly as if it’s a crime to look at the cute lavender color on his nails.

“Hey, there’s nothing wrong with that. Right, mate? It’s your life,” Louis says when he sees the hurt expression on the cherubs face. The look of sadness is one Louis wishes to never see again. It just doesn’t look right on that face.

“You really think it’s, like, not weird?” He asks, sniffling his nose a little like he might cry and Louis will be damned if he lets any tears fall.

“Of course not. In fact, I find it rather endearing and I would quite like to get to know you some more so maybe, if you’d like, you could come by my dorm and we could share these marshmallows together,” Louis offers with a warming smile and one is returned when the boy agrees to go. They swap numbers, happily on Louis’ part, and go on their merry way. **  
**

~ **  
**

Louis is positively freaking out. He has about ten minutes to figure out what he is doing with himself before Harry shows up. Harry.

He hadn’t realized that he forgot to ask for the boy’s name until they were already apart and had to text him to ask. To say he was embarrassed was an understatement of the century.

**To: Curly**

**Hey, this is Louis. I’m the terribly short boy you helped in the store today. I just realized that I never asked for your name (terrible, I told you.) Though I suppose Curly or Cute Boy could suffice.**

**To: Louis**

**Hi, Louis! :D I’m Harry Styles. And if you’re terrible then I must be horrible!**

So now Louis is having a breakdown in his small kitchen, a microwave and a mini fridge all shoved into a corner, wondering why he ever thought he could host a get together with undoubtedly the cutest boy he’s ever met.

He has on his sickeningly tight jeans and lavender sweater because of reasons, not because cute boys with curly hair like that color, and his fuzzy reindeer socks that have little antlers that stick off of them. Festive times to come. His hair is tucked snugly under a beanie and his thick rimmed glasses are practically falling off of his nose but it’s as good as it’s going to get and he’ll deal with it.

There is a rapping on the door five minutes later and Louis is pretty sure he is going into cardiac arrest as he opens the door and finds Harry with a little grin on his face and a cotton candy pink sweater on his body that actually looks like it’s eating him alive. Louis kind of wants to be that sweater so he can eat the cute boy up too. He’s a strange boy, really.

“Uh, hello,” Harry says with a soft smile, his dimples are like craters digging into his cheeks.

“Hi. C’mon in,” Louis replies and his voice is pathetic and shaky. It’s not his fault he hasn’t had an attractive boy in his room since 1894. He walks Harry over to the ‘rustic’ couch that’s pushed against the wall and there’s some stuffing and a spring coming out of the side that would normally have people running but Harry just plops down and Louis thinks, if this boy can love his shitty furniture then he must be the one. He’s fucked and he doesn’t even know how old Harry is.

“So, Harry, tell me about yourself,” Louis suggests, sitting down next to the boy who has his hands hidden in his sweater. Sweater paws. Good Lord it’s like the heavens want him to die.

“Well, I’m nineteen and I enjoy knitting sweaters for kittens even though I don’t own any. The dorm I’m in doesn’t allow pets. I have an older sister who lets me borrow her perfume sometimes so I get to smell like lilacs which is nice since I’d rather smell like that than muskrat or whatever cologne they sell for guys these day. I also love cuddling...a lot,” Harry speaks and his voice rumbles like a volcano in the ring of fire and Louis is so sure that he is never going to like another boy in his lifetime besides this over-sized teddy bear sitting in front of him.

“Well, it just so happens that I like boys who smell like lilacs and enjoy cuddling,” Louis says nonchalantly, sending a wink to the curly-haired boy next to him who promptly blushes from the eye contact. “I’m twenty-one, by the way, and I have five sisters and a brother. Oh and I don’t smell like muskrats.”

“That’s a relief,” Harry mumbles and Louis just stares at him with keen interest in the way his lips move, all slow and molasses like. They’re pink like strawberry milk on a warm summer day and glisten like there might be lip gloss on them. Louis wants to see those lips wrapped around his cock.

“Are you just going to look at me all day or are we going to do something else. I believe I was promised marshmallows.” Harry pipes up after Louis’ staring becomes more creepy than flattering.

“Oh! Yes! Let me go grab those.” Louis says with a chuckle, running to his ‘kitchen’ and grabbing the bag of fluffed sugar. He opens it when he sits down and holds a small sugar morsel in his fingers for Harry who skillfully bites it out of Louis’ fingers.

“Mmm.” Harry moans, his eyes rolling back as he lets the marshmallow dissolve on his tongue.

“Fuck.” Louis slips, feeling a throb pulse in the base of his cock. He is so, so fucked. Stupid fucking boys with bows in their hair and too big sweaters with nails that glisten under stupid fucking fairy lights. Who even thought it would be a good idea to hang those up on the wall? Louis blames his mum for that one. But right now, he doesn’t give a shit about his decor and he really wants to taste what kind of lip gloss Harry has got on.

So he does.

He surges forward, his fingers twisting in the fabric of Harry’s sweater as his lips smash quite noisily against Harry’s. His lips taste like peaches. Fucking peaches. Their lips slip and slide , tongue on tongue, hand wrapped around hand, and Louis isn’t sure he’s willing to stop to catch his breath.

“Lou..” Harry whimpers, his hand flying down to the rather satisfactory bulge in his pants. Louis should give himself a pat on the back for that one.

“Don’t touch yourself just yet. Can you be good for me, baby?” Louis asks. Harry nods jerkily and removes his hand from his needy cock although the pressure he was adding was such a delicious feeling.

“Wanna feel your hands on me, daddy.” Harry mutters and Louis all but gasps because he’s never had a daddy kink before but he’ll be damned if he doesn’t say he absolutely adores it now. He takes it in his own decision to grab the bag of marshmallows once Harry’s milky skin is on full display, all soft and smooth with little to no flaws that Louis can detect. He places, one by one, the marshmallows in the sweet, sweet line from the protruding bone of Harry’s collar down to the soft, peach pelvic hair that is poking out from his boxers.

“So sweet, princess.” Louis cooes before dipping his head down and kissing the skin around the first sweet treat, licking it up into his mouth and allowing it to dissolve slowly on his tongue. Every sweet morsel is sucked into Louis’ mouth before he sucks a welting red mark into the soft and sweet skin on Harry’s torso. He continues to do this until Harry is squirming uncomfortably beneath him.

“Want your cock in my mouth. Please -- it’s all I want.” Harry whines, his mouth stretching wide as he shows how sexually drunk he is and his tongue flails out in a sinful curl that makes Louis’ abdomen quiver. There has never been a moment in Louis’ life when he has ever wanted something so much before.

“Shit, yeah, okay.” Louis is quick to please the princess below him and shucks his pants off and throws them god knows where, his thick and thumping cock pressing firmly against the soft skin of his stomach. He shuffles forward until the tip of his cock is being licked gently by Harry’s innocent little tongue and Louis swears he’s never felt anything so euphoric in his life. He has a hard time resisting the urge to buck his hips and fuck into the warm hollow of Harry’s mouth and chews at his bottom lip while Harry swivels his head with every bob. He can feel a sensual growth of something hot and painful growing deep in his stomach right when Harry removes his mouth with a small pout tugging on his lips.

“Fuck my mouth, daddy?” Harry asks so politely and Louis gasps out a silent ‘thank fuck’ as Harry’s lips return to his trembling cock. He thrusts slowly at first, feeling the head of his cock press against the smooth, sweet skin of Harry’s throat and when the younger boy chokes, Louis stops to see if he’s alright and still breathing. Harry looks up with dilated eyes and Louis assumes that everything is okay.

“Yeah, baby, so fucking good, right there.” Louis chants, his fingers tugging at the matted curls atop Harry’s head and he can feel his eyes rolling high into the depths of his head.

It comes to Louis as a shock when his cock starts shooting ribbons of thick, white cream down the underside of Harry’s throat and the young boy laps it up like it’s candy.

“Was that good, daddy? Are you proud of me?” Harry asks after a moment with a positively wrecked voice and bambi eyes as if he’s worried he’s sucked a cock wrong which is utterly preposterous. So Louis pulled his baby close into his arms and kissed the perspiration on his cheek.

“So good, baby.” Louis says with a pleased expression as his hand runs over Harry’s boxers and feels a heavy, hot wet patch. He tsks quietly and looks at Harry who is pouting once more with those too real to be legal lips of his.

“Sorry, daddy, you made me so flustered. Your come tasted like sweet marshmallows and I couldn’t really help myself.” Harry giggles, curling into Louis’ arms.

And yeah, sweet marshmallows sound kind of nice.  

 **  
**And maybe, just maybe, Louis has finally found someone he can learn to like, besides his instagram followers, of course. **  
**


End file.
